


Offering Protection: Side Stories

by aeternum_vale



Series: Offering Protection [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: "unrequited", M/M, Prequel, Side Stories, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternum_vale/pseuds/aeternum_vale
Summary: Side Stories for "Offering Protection". Super fluffy and overly sappy. At least His Side: Blue is. I'll write Red as soon as possible...It'll probably be a lot longer as I have a lot I want to touch one with Misaki... Saruhiko knnew he was in trouble as soon as Misaki approached him... He was moving tomorrow, there was no way he could make friends now





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverThunder/gifts).



His Side: Blue

He was like the sun; the gloomy boy had once observed. Misaki Yata was always surrounded by people, always smiling, always laughing. He always found a way to talk to everyone. Naturally, it was only a matter of time before Misaki had approached him as well. 

That afternoon, Saruhiko knew he was in trouble. He had told himself not to get close to anyone. He was moving away soon – his mother was a CEO for a big company and with his father’s death, they had been moving quite frequently. No attachments. He would leave this place behind without any friends… Thank God it was his last day. 

Misaki approached his desk, a mop slung lazily over his shoulder and a bucket in his hand as he wore a goofy grin. The way the bright orange ways caught in his fiery hair…and lit up his freckled cheeks, Saruhiko instantly looked away. 

“Man, I know cleaning duty sucks but it has to be done. I’m not gonna let’cha skip out on it,” the redheaded boy told him, mocking a pointed tone. He leaned forward, as if scolding Saruhiko. His scent was invigorating, a strange mix of a soft musk and citrus. 

Saruhiko sighed and clicked his tongue, finally glaring up at the redhead. “Well? What do I start with?” he asked. 

It was something so simple as cleaning duty but it made him feel like a person. Misaki didn’t talk down to him and he didn’t treat him like a goody-goody either. He was interested in what he had to say and was eager to share as well. Misaki did most of the talking that evening as they cleaned the classroom, but he didn’t seem to mind. And neither did Saruhiko. He liked listening to Misaki recount weird conversations with other boys and the way he got flustered about strange things. 

“Wait…that last part?” Saruhiko deadpanned. 

“Wh-what last part!?” Misaki squawked, trying to hide his face. 

“So you wouldn’t mind being tied up, at least once?” There was a teasing edge to his voice. Watching Misaki squirm gave him some sort of strange thrill in his boring life.  
Misaki almost dropped the blackboard erasers as he carried them back over to the chalk tray. He cleared his throat and tried to make the redness in his face go down. “I mean…tha’s…there’s plenty o’ stuff we don’t know about right? But don’t tell anyone.” He managed after a moment. 

Saruhiko rolled his eyes as he finished up the cleaning as well…even if he didn’t want it to end because when it came to an end, he was certain he wouldn’t be able to have happy moments like this again.  
“Sure. I promise not to tell anyone,” Saruhiko stated at last. 

Misaki grinned brightly at him. “Well that’s it, huh? I’d like to be friends with you, Fushimi-kun…So uhm…I’ll see ya tomorrow?” 

Saruhiko’s heart ached a bit. A friend, huh? “Yeah…I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turned his back on the petite redhead, waving over his shoulder as he left the school, saying goodbye to it for good. He would be alone, he knew that much…He didn’t even ask for Misaki’s number so he was certain the other, surrounded by everyone, would forget him with time. But Saruhiko would always remember that beautiful face, shining in the late afternoon sun.


End file.
